The Forgotten Kiss
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Special birthday gift for my beloved uke, Hi Aidi. / Main mencium seseorang, tertidur dielus kepalanya, ditidurkan di bangku sementara yang lain di lapangan, lalu kau bahkan melupakannya. Bayangkan kalau orang yang kaucium itu jatuh cinta padamu, dan menyadari setelah semua yang kaulakukan padanya, kau tidak ingat padanya. / Warn: yaoi, OOC, drunk state, etc.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 _ **Yosh, I will survive!**_ _ **Dozo, Minna-sama~**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I don't take any personal commercial advantage nor profit taken s from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOC, kinda weird, absurd, rough pace, limes, drunk-state, etc.**

 **.**

 **Special backsound:**

 **Last Night by The Vamps**

 **Blame it on the Alcohol (cover) by Glee**

 **On My Own**

 **.**

 **Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read!**_ **^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Ketika ia melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling pinggang ramping dan lekuk pinggul indah, tekanan kenyal yang abnormal menyesakkan dadanya, dan bibirnya mendarat di bibir yang berpulas warna seperti senja, lembut dan tipis, campuran rasa oranye jeruk serta stroberi menyesapkan rasa manis—

"—hmmh-ahn … A-Akashi- _sama_? Ke-kenapa? Ka-kau mau pergi kema—"

"—maaf."

—Akashi Seijuurou memejamkan mata dengan bara di dadanya dan menjauh dari gadis itu. Lirikan dingin tersemat pada gadis yang diciumnya, yang terpuruk kemudian menangis terseguk-seguk.

Indera pencecapnya pahit—stroberi dan jeruk itu dari lipgloss gadis ini membuat emperor muda ini menyeka dengan punggung lengan karena rasanya buruk. Guratan di dahi dalam terblokir serakan helai-helai magenta menyadari ia tidak menyukai sensasi yang mengecupi bibirnya.

Karena bersamaan dengan maaf terakhir kali yang diucapkannya tanpa intuisi setulus hati, menyadari kekecewaan ini mengembang—mengeruhkan rasionalitasnya—tak tercegah dan ternyata sampai sejauh ini pun ia masih harus mengembara mencari di mana dirinya harus bermuara, Akashi beranjak pergi.

 _(Jika saja bisa ia memaki diri sendiri; Akashi bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang seharusnya ia cari, pengirik celah di hati yang kini tak pernah terasa utuh lagi.)_

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 _ **Special birthday gift for my beloved uke (Hi Aidi)**_ **,**

 **.**

 **The Forgotten Kiss**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Sinar penanda pagi bersejingkat dari kerai yang tergerai. Menggaruk kelopaknya dan membayangkan lingkaran halo mentari pada kegelapan yang masih mengukungnya—dan ia belum ingin melepaskannya.

Cahaya matahari di matanya kemudian menjangkar kesadarannya ke pada bantal dan guling. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Kelibatan memori pagi buta tadi berlari-lari belingsatan dalam ruang gelap visinya yang menjemukan.

Keriut di alisnya, lalu ia enyahkan secarik wajah cantik yang menangis karena dirinya. Ia sadar tindakan membunuh apapun yang harusnya ia pikirkan sejak kesadaran utuh berpulang kepadanya adalah prioritas, itu berarti ia menyingkap lagi ingatan samar yang entah pernah dilakukannya atau tidak.

Erangan pelan merembas ke udara.

Mulai lagi. Ia mulai meragukan dirinya untuk antusias menggapai masa depan. Bukannya ia tidak menyongsong terbitnya matahari di ufuk timur dan menjejaki langkah meniti masa depan. Melainkan ada mozaik memori yang hilang dan tak juga ditemukan olehnya.

Pijar merahnya tak hanya di mata—menjalar layaknya mengakar ke sklera, seperti pendar surya. Bersinar redup.

Hanya setiap bangun pagi setelah merampas kecupan dari seseorang, Akashi menghentikan usahaya untuk merasio dirinya sendiri. Saat ini saja matanya non-ekspresi memagari langit-langit kamar tidurnya dan jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya lagi.

Lengannya beralih memeluk guling. Empuk menekan dadanya. Seperti gadis yang diciumnya semalam. Akashi mendengus pelan.

 _(Karena yang Akashi inginkan untuk dikurung dalam rengkuhannya adalah siapapun yang tepat dalam pelukan eratnya. Sedingin apapun yang ditenggaknya hari itu—dan angin. Kering seperti ranting yang ripuh meluruh daun, kemudian sebasah embun.)_

.

#~**~#

.

Dia adalah asisten yang kurang ajar karena masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengucap permisi.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Tapi sebelumnya, Sekretaris ingin bertemu denganmu, Akashi Seijuurou- _sama_."

Tak ada basa-basi. Emperor itu melirik dari laptop yang sebelumnya bermandikan atensinya, asistennya memfungsikan nada bicaranya sesinis sorot matanya yang anti menyiratkan perasaan untuk terkesan.

Akashi memaku fokusnya kembali pada bursa saham yang didisplay layar laptopnya. "Ada apa?"

"Dia tanya kau mau dibuatkan kopi atau teh."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau kopi atau teh saat ini."

Asistennya itu bergerak menuju telepon di meja kerja atasannya. "Manajer HRD juga mencarimu."

"Ada masalah?"

"Yeah. Kau datang pagi ke kantor dan belum sarapan. Dia tanya apa kau ingin dimasaki sesuatu."

"Aku belum lapar." Akashi melirik asistennya yang memijit tombol-tombol nomor.

"Bendahara utama dan Akuntan kebetulan bertanya apa siang hari ini kau ada janji."

"Tidak. Apa ada yang terjadi di bagian keuangan?"

"Mereka meminta waktu untuk makan siang denganmu."

"Berarti benar sesuatu sedang terjadi."

"Mereka ingin diskusi masing-masing denganmu saat makan siang."

"Masalah di antara bagian keuangan, hm?"

"Entah kau sadar ini atau berpura-pura tidak sadar, tapi masalah sesungguhnya—"

 _ **Tok.**_

 _ **Tok.**_

 _ **Krieet.**_

Sang asisten berdecak sebal. Ditegurnya seseorang yang masuk begitu saja, "Hei, kau belum diizinkan untuk masuk."

Yang baru masuk tergugup, selintas kecewa meriak airmukanya melihat sosok tangan kanan petinggi korporasi Akashi ada di sini. "Pe-permisi. Maaf, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan dokumen _blue-print_ lokasi _tender resort_ Palm Island pada Akashi _-sama_ untuk direvisi."

Akashi tersenyum tipis pada sang sekretaris. "Terima kasih. Taruh saja di meja itu." Ia menunjuk sekilas meja kerja asistennya.

"Baiklah." Sekretaris tersebut menaruh bundle dokumen di meja si asisten, mencuri pandang pada atasan tertingginya kemudian buru-buru berlalu dari ruangan.

Sepeninggalnya sekretaris itu dari ruangan, baru sang asisten membuka mulut dan memuntahkan sarkasme, terinterupsi lagi dengan ketukan di pintu.

Asisten itu berseru, "Masuk!"

Hak sepatunya berketak-ketuk mengetuk-ngetuk kesenyapan ruangan. Yang baru masuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, membungkuk sekilas. Asisten dari Akashi Seijuurou itu nyaris memutar bola mata merasakan lirikan tertajam tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Akashi- _sama_ , ini RAB dari rekonstruksi Lippo Plaza di region Kanto."

"Sudah di- _mark-up_?" Akashi berhenti mengetik ketika melihat bendaharanya tampak puas dengan kinerjanya sendiri.

"Sudah."

"Kerja bagus." Senyum formalitas dan apresiatif, klise—di mata si asisten yang mengenal atasan sialannya ini sejak era bersekolah di Rakuzan, bisa-bisanya wanita yang menjabat sebagai bendahara paling tegas ini dibuat tersipu oleh Akashi yang berpretensi. "Terima kasih."

Ketika wanita itu pergi, asisten tersebut melirik ke pintu dan berdecih melihat sosok manajer HRD menerobos masuk ruangan—bukan itu yang membuatnya nyaris frustrasi melainkan siluet-siluet lain berjejalan di depan pintu ruangan sang petinggi korporasi Akashi.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi- _sama_!"

"Pagi." Akashi mengangguk ringan pada bawahannya.

Manajer HRD itu memainkan jari-jemarinya di belakang punggung. "Uh, aku tidak yakin apakah ini sudah disampaikan pada Akashi _-sama_ atau belum—"

"Sudah aku sampaikan." Asisten Akashi datar menyahut. "Sekadar informasi, Akashi belum mau sarapan."

"Ta-tapi ini sudah hampir jam—"

"Aku belum lapar." Akashi merepetisi apa yang sebelumya dikatakannya pada asistennya yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggulingkan meja saat ini juga.

"Nanti Anda bisa sakit. A-Anda bisa bilang pada saya jika Anda ingin—"

"—makan? Tidak perlu repot-repot. Jika sudah lapar, nanti aku akan cari makan sendiri."

"Atau Anda bisa minta tolong saya mencarikan untuk Anda."

"Terima kasih." Akashi tertawa rendah menanggapi tawaran malu-malu—tapi mau—Itu. "Tidakkah Anda seharusnya kembali bekerja? Jangan biarkan klien menunggu."

"O-oh." Senyum dari bibir bergincu krimson itu mengendur seiring dengan empunya berjalan mundur. "Baiklah. Anda bisa percayakan pada saya, Akashi- _sama_."

"Tentu." Akashi mengangguk dan matanya kembali tertumbuk pada grafik statistic yang terdisplay di layar laptopya.

Asisten itu mengikuti manajer HRD tersebut pamit undur diri. Pintu berdebam ditutup perlahan. Ia menarik napas dalam dan baru akan menggerundel sebal, ketika pintu terjeblak lagi dan menyembul dua sosok sekaligus yang membuatnya naik pitam.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?"

Akashi melirik, hampir geli pada sang asisten yang bertanya seakan melontarkan ancaman untuk membanting vas bunga di meja kerjanya. Ekspresinya toh instan menjelma distan tatkala merealisasi siapa yang masuk ruangan.

"Ma-maaf, saya harus membersihkan ruang kerja Akashi- _sama_ —"

"Lakukan itu sebelum Akashi datang, dan lagi, post-mu bukan di sini, 'kan? Kemana _Office Boy_ yang biasa membersihkan ruangan ini, eh?"

Akashi mengendapkan geli hanya di hati pada asistennya yang mengomel pada pegawai perempuan yang setahunya tidak bekerja sebagai _cleaning service_. Perempuan itu sukses disingkirkan dan pergi terbirit-birit ketakutan—karena mungkin tuduhan asistennya menyabotase pekerjaan Office Boy yang merangkap cleaning service ruang kerja Akashi itu ada benarnya.

Tepat setelah itu, kejadian berikutnya, yang melibatkan singgasana pewaris asset kekayaan keluarga Akashi itu diputar, kemudian pemuda (meski jadi atasan, dia sungguh masih muda di awal usia dua puluhan) itu terbelalak kaget seperti asistennya karena sang manajer personalia mendudukkan diri di pangkuan bosnya.

Akashi menoleh ke samping ketika bibir berpoles stroberi dan jeruk itu hampir menikam bibirnya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?!" Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai asisten Akashi itu terkejut bukan kepalang melihat aksi gadis tersebut.

"Mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Akashi- _sama_ karena semalam aku tidak sempat mengucapkan _oyasuminasai_ padanya."

Manajer personalia itu bahkan tidak sudi melirik asisten Akashi tersebut. Dirangkulkannya lengannya ke leher jenjang pemuda yang rahangnya mengeras. Dirasakannya bagian yang didudukinya tidak mengeras, manajer personalia itu menghempas napas seduktif yang tidak menuai reaksi sedikit pun.

"Bawa dia pergi." Dingin. Kilatan emas berkerjapan di rongga mata kiri Akashi membuat kedua entitas lainnya dalam ruangan merindin.

Mayuzumi refleks menarik gadis bersurai peach itu dari pangkuan Akashi dan tanpa kata mendorongnya keluar—tidak peduli tindakannya kasar atau tidak.

Asisten dari Akashi Seijuurou itu datar, tanpa dosa berkata pada gerombolan kaum hawa yang menyemut di depan pintu kerja bosnya.

"Kembali pada pekerjaan kalian, atau kulaporkan pada Akashi agar kalian dipecat dengan laporan memakan gaji buta—!"

"Pe-permisi, Mayuzumi- _san_!"

 _ **Blam.**_

 _ **Tap. Tap.**_

"Oi, Akashi—"

 _ **Tok. Tok.**_

"—astaga." Mayuzumi yang habis sabar berbalik, membanting pintu terbuka dan menemukan manajer akuntan perusahaan Akashi itu tengah berdiri memilin rambut bergelombangnya.

"Ha-halo, Mayuzumi- _san_. Saya ingin tahu apakah Akashi- _sama_ siang ini bisa—"

"Tidak. Dia tidak bisa makan siang denganmu."

 _ **BRAK.**_

"Kupotong gajimu kalau pintu ruang kerja ini rusak," ujar Akashi seraya menyeringai—mungkin sedikit geli, membagi atensi antara grafik statistik saham perusahaannya dengan Mayuzumi yang menghempaskan diri ke kursi roda di meja kerjanya.

"Sekalian pindahkan aku bekerja di divisi lain dan sewa sekuriti yang tidak segan mengeluarkan pistol untuk membunuh orang-orang tadi, Akashi." Mayuzumi tahu cara Akashi bercanda tidak pernah lucu. Tapi sungguh, candaan Akashi jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menghadapi perempuan-perempuan tadi. "Mereka membuatku muak."

"Sekuriti sudah ada. Masalah saja yang terlalu banyak."

Jari-jemari menari di atas tuts keyboard bersenandung di antara deru air conditioner ruangan mereka.

"Masalah sesungguhnya adalah kau."

"Baiklah, gajimu akan kunaikkan setelah ini atas dedikasimu menyelamatkanku dari mereka, Mayuzumi- _san_."

"Aku tidak sudi digaji karena menjadi _bodyguard_ -mu yang pekerjaannya hanya menjagamu dari goresan kuku-kuku runcing berkuteks atau bibir para medusa itu."

"Berikan aku solusi untuk mengurai problematika ini."

"Kuharap solusi yang kau minta tentang malapetaka mengapa setiap hari selalu ada perempuan berkeliaran di sekitarmu dan berusaha cari perhatian darimu."

"Kuperjelas, solusi untuk mengatasi deflasi dari lonjakan harga dollar—"

"Deflasi? Pikirkan dulu cara untuk mendegradasi lonjakan perhatian yang semua perempuan itu berikan padamu!"

"Abaikan saja mereka."

"Seenaknya kau bicara mengabaikan mereka, tapi kau tersenyum sok memesona dan begitu baik pada mereka."

"Mereka pegawaiku dan berkontribusi di perusahaan Akashi dengan upaya mereka sendiri-sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menghormati mereka?"

"Menghormati mereka itu versimu, versi mereka adalah kau memberikan perhatian lebih pada mereka."

"Aku baru tahu kau kapabel memberikan solusi dalam masalah sepele seperti ini."

"Sepele? Mulai besok, aku berhenti mengurus perempuan-perempuan gatal itu dan aku tidak akan peduli kalau kau membusuk mati karena kegilaan mereka."

"Kau kedengaran seperti seorang kekasih yang cemburu—"

"Stop. Jangan bawa-bawa rumor menjijikkan itu lagi. Mereka cemburu karena aku selalu di sisimu sebagai seseorang yang sebenarnya selalu melakukan pekerjaan kotor untukmu."

"Hmph. Kau digaji untuk itu."

"Jangan tertawa, Sialan. Aku tidak sematerialistis itu untuk menjadi pion yang bisa kaujadikan bemper untuk diterkam kuda. Kuda betina."

"Yukimaru tidak akan menerkammu."

"Tsk. Aku tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda denganmu, Akashi Seijuurou- _sama_. Dan aku juga merasa sebaiknya kau menghentikan tabiat konyolmu itu."

"Tabiat konyol?"

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan pada perempuan-perempuan itu sehingga mereka tergila-gila padamu?"

"..."

"Kau ini gila wanita atau bagaimana? Menciumi mereka tiba-tiba begitu?"

"…"

"Atau kau orang yang suka relasi tanpa komitmen berarti? Apa istilahnya … ah, hubungan tanpa status?"

"…"

"Atau mereka yang gila karena bisa tergila-gila pada seseorang yang mencium paksa mereka?"

"…"

"Oi, Akashi."

Mayuzumi memutar kursi rodanya tatkala mendapati Akashi menghempaskan tubuh ke singgasana kebesarannya. Sepasang tangan yang dari tadi sibuk mengetik itu kini menautkan jari-jemari. Mata magenta terkatup utuh.

Akhirnya Akashi meretas sunyi yang singgah.

"Aku mencari seseorang."

"Siapa?" refleks Mayuzumi bertanya.

Jawaban Akashi berikutnya membuat Mayuzumi nyaris mencungkil mata bosnya sendiri dengan pulpen yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Akashi berinhalasi tipis. Meregangkan lehernya dan tubuhnya mengilasbalik sensasi yang tertinggal, debur sensasi yang melebur pasir hatinya karena otaknya yang sekencang deru gelombang pasang saat itu tidak mampu merekam ingatan apapun.

Mayuzumi ternganga sepintas. Memicingkan mata seraya mengurut pangkal hidungnya teriring helaan napas lelah, merasa atasannya mungkin memang benar-benar gila.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , masih ingat waktu setelah Vorpal Sword menang melawan Jabberwock empat tahun yang lalu?"

.

#~**~#

.

 _Dorongan._

 _ **Bruk.**_

 _ **Srak.**_

" _A-apa yang mau kaulakukan?!"_

 _Tangan mencengkeram pagar berjaring-jaring kawat besi. Lengan memblokade mangsanya untuk menyelinap mengendap-endap dalam senyap. Jemari menelusuri tulang pipi tirus dan mungkin halus—memorinya berarak dengan kabut karbondioksida tipis yang terkepul meleburkan napas hangat mereka._

" _Kita tidak akan pulang malam ini."_

" _Ukh, lepaskan! Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan kalau mereka melihat kita—"_

" _Sssh. Setelah malam ini berakhir, besok kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."_

" _Tunggu dulu, Akashi—"_

 _Yang dibisikkan namanya menjatuhkan orang di hadapannya yang tidak terjerembab dalam medan pesonanya pada dekapan posesif. Karena itulah ia mengoyak sisa jarak di antara mereka dan menjarah ciuman dari entitas inosen yang malang dicumbu olehnya._

 _Akashi memeluknya erat. Bibir yang dikecupnya agak kering, dingin, bergetar. Ketika terbuka karena terkejut bukan kepalang, lidahnya menyisip ke sana._

 _Ciuman mereka tidak semanis ciuman pangeran dan tuan puteri dari negeri dongeng. Tidak manis. Keras. Rasanya keras dan basah—Akashi sediri tidak bisa mengingat apa yang menyebabkannya mabuk kepayang, sensasi melayang menghimpit tubuh lain yang berfriksi dengan miliknya. Bagian tersejati dirinya mengeras._

 _Erangan panas bercucuran dari eksistensi yang bibirnya dieksplorasi Akashi. Lidahnya menjilati gusi, menelusuri barisan gigi, mendorong capitan gigi hingga terbuka dan mengagresi lidah lain yang terdiam. Bibir mereka tidak lagi bersatu selain dorongan lidah yang brutal melelehkan saliva._

 _Akashi memiringkan kepalanya dan meraup bibir yang memanas dilumati olehnya, menghisap manis keras yang mengadiksinya. Ia gila karena orang dalam dekapannya. Gesekan tubuhnya dengan orang ini memusnahkan rasionalitasnya hingga kandas tak bersisa menciptakan friksi kenikmatan._

" _Ahn-Akashi—hngh."_

 _Rintihan namanya membuat Akashi tertawa, menghela desah puas di telinga yang sensitif dalam kulumannya. Menorehkan tapak tipis saliva dari jilatannya sepanjang leher jenjang. Eksitasinya tersulut manakala geriginya menggores, menggali nadi yang ia ekspetasi berdenyut tak terperi—menyanyikan namanya._

 _Ruang pendengarannya bertalu-talu, kepalanya terasa dipalu-palu, dan kakinya tidak lagi terpaku pada bumi. Akashi tidak ingat selain orang itu balas memeluknya dan ada sentuhan ringan—hampir lembut, tapi tidak seperti ibunya._

 _Tatkala dunianya berputar dalam pusara bintang-bintang, juga kunang-kunang menyela malam dan kerlipan cahaya mungil yang Akashi tidak ingat itu apa dalam vertigonya, dikiranya bahkan jika ia dan orang ini takkan pernah bertemu lagi maka tidak apa-apa._

 _Ia tinggal di Kyoto. Mustahil menginginkan seseorang yang bentangan jarak jauh merentangkan mereka. Andaikan matahari menyembulkan semburatnya di horizon Barat esok hari, toh mereka masih punya malam ini._

 _Namun ketika ia membuka mata esok pagi dan tertegun menghayati sepi, Akashi merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Entah apa. Ia tidak ingat; tidak bisa mengingat._

 _Hanya sensasi adiktif itu yang tertinggal di bibirnya._

 _Akashi tahu segalanya tak lagi sama; hatinya sebegini hampa._

 _Selama ini Akashi beranggapan bahwa mungkin itu hanya delusi._

 _Setahun kemudian ketika seorang gadis dengan mata berkaca-kaca berjinjit main mengecupnya di hari kelulusannya, Akashi sadar bahwa realiti yang menyebabkannya bermimpi sensual dengan entitas blur dan di pagi hari berikutnya sekujur tubuhnya kuyup, semua itu bukan mimpi._

 _Itu benar terjadi._

 _Akashi bertanya pada dirinya yang satu lagi mengenai apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Tapi sisi absolutnya itu memaki kelemahan mereka yang tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tempo hari lalu._

 _Tidak ada yang tahu; dirinya sendiri tidak tahu._

 _(Tapi yang diciumnya mungkin tahu, Akashi berharap akan hal itu.)_

.

#~**~#

.

Pulpen yang Mayuzumi letakkan di meja dan keriat kursi rodanya mendenting hening.

"Jika orang itu jadi penyebab kau mencium gadis-gadis untuk mencari tahu orangnya, oke, ini benar-benar perkara." Mayuzumi memutar kursi rodanya untuk menghadap ke arah atasannya. "Kau ingat kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana bisa semua itu terjadi?"

"Setelah menang melawan Jabber Wock, kami semua berkumpul di flat Kagami, berpesta di sana … maaf, aku tidak ingat lagi."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba mencium lagi semua gadis yang ada di flat Kagami saat itu supaya kau ingat siapa gadis yang kaucium malam itu?"

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , hanya ada Aida Riko dan Momoi Satsuki. Kaupikir aku akan sebodoh itu main mencium mereka berdua dengan resiko berhadapan dengan Kagetora Kantoku, Aomine, tim Too dan tim Seirin sekaligus?"

"Tidak ada gadis lain?"

"Bukan gadis. Dia pelatih basket Kagami dan Himuro- _san_ , Alex. Dia yang memulai pesta."

"Bisa saja kau menciumnya."

"… dia lebih tinggi dariku, sementara aku ingat, seseorang yang aku cium tingginya hampir sepantaran denganku."

Mayuzumi menelisik dokumen yang ditaruh semena-mena di meja kerjanya. Mendengus mengingat siapa saja yang memberikannya. Banyak kesalahan, terlalu banyak. Terlalu disengaja. Para medusa itu pasti ingin dipanggil lagi oleh Akashi untuk dikoreksi secara langsung—modus klise.

Sebagai tangan kanan sang atasan yang memiliki kuasa penuh kedua, Mayuzumi mencatat nama mereka untuk mohon aprovasi mereka agar orang-orang yang menyepelekan pekerjaan ini dipotong jatah gaji mereka. Korporasi mereka tidak membutuhkan pegawai yang tidak bisa membedakan profesionalitas dan relativitas afeksi.

"Mungkin kau mencium anjing Kuroko."

"Anjing Kuroko tidak bisa berbahasa manusia. Aku samar-samar ingat orang yang kucium bicara padaku."

"Sebentar." Mayuzumi menegakkan posisi duduknya. Alisnya bertemu dalam ketidakmengertian. "Berarti hanya ada tiga perempuan saat itu."

"Benar."

"Selain mereka, ada siapa lagi?"

" _Kiseki no Sedai. Partner_ mereka. Kagetora Kantoku. Anjing Kuroko … tim basket … sepertinya."

"Sepertinya?" Mayuzumi menyipit curiga.

Akashi berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya menggarap proposal proyek, menerawangi proposal yang butuh dibubuh stempel perusahaan Akashi.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Sepertinya setelah kami makan malam—masakan Aida-san dan Momoi, atau mungkin bersulang dengan minuman yang dibawakan Alex … aku tidak begitu ingat lagi. Musik keras, karaoke, beberapa dari kami mungkin sudah melakukan breakdance atau hal-hal gila lainnya, kemudian ada tim basket yang datang. Perkiraanku, antara Seirin, Shutoku, atau Too … atau semuanya. Berpesta."

"Ramai sekali, huh." Mayuzumi datar, bengis mencoret _mark-up_ RAB yang keliru kalkulasi.

"Begitulah."Akashi terdiam mengkhidmati hasil ketikannya. "Entah siapa yang memulai pertengkaran, kemudian seseorang berdiri dan meminta masalah diselesaikan dengan basket."

"Terdengar seperti seseorang." Mayuzumi tertawa kecil, sinis.

"Mungkin Kuroko." Sudut-sudut bibirnya menekuk senyum. "Lalu kami bertanding di lapangan basket jalanan yang ada di dekat flat Kagami."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak ingat lagi."

"Tapi kau ingat bagian kau mencium seseorang?"

"Hm, ya."

"…ah, sulit juga. Kau bangun di mana?"

"Pagi, tiba-tiba aku sudah di bangku. Yang lain tidur bergelimpangan di lapangan basket dan sampah berserakan di mana-mana."

"Siapa saja yang ada saat kau bangun?"

"Semua anggota Vorpal Sword."

"Para perempuan?"

"Mereka tidur di ruang tamu flat Kagami."

"…cocok. Pasti seseorang dari mereka yang ada di ruang tamu itu nyaris diperkosa olehmu dan sebegitu sadisnya kau pada dirinya, dia masih berbaik hati menidurkanmu di bangku."

Suara ketikan terhenti. Mayuzumi refleks mengerling Akashi yang termenung. "Kau tersinggung?"

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , aku memang bajingan karena mencium perempuan-perempuan itu tanpa mengencani mereka."

"Benar, kau memang brengsek. Jadi, dengan semua dosa yang telah kaulakukan, adakah perasaan familiar ketika kau mencium mereka semua? Paling tidak, dengan petunjuk berdasarkan desperasimu mencari orang itu dengan menciumi gadis-gadis lain, kau bisa mengidentifikasi ciri-ciri dari gadis yang kau cium malam itu."

Hening.

"… tidak ada."

"Benar-benar tidak ada sama sekali? Coba kaupikirkan lagi."

Kelibatan ciuman terakhir dengan gadis yang menjabat posisi manajer personalia itu mengukuhkan jawaban Akashi.

"Saat aku memeluknya, tidak seharusnya aku merasa sesak. Tidak ada hambatan."

"…"

"Mayuzumi- _san_?"

"…diam, aku mengerti maksudmu. Berarti hanya ada satu kesimpulan."

"Apa?"

"Yang kaucium … mungkin adalah Aida Riko."

"Kaupikir mungkin mencium gadis seperti itu dan aku tidak ditonjok sama sekali?"

"Bisa saja. Karena dia terlalu syok atau semacamnya. Hanya ciuman sekali dan kau langsung pingsan, bukankah begitu?"

Akashi menarik napas dalam. Punggung bersandar pada kursi roda. Pivot yang jadi pusat gravitasi berputar, menghantar hingar-bingar kota di tengah hari dipatri ruang pandangnya.

"Bukan ciuman seringan yang kaupikirkan, Mayuzumi- _san_. Dan, tidak, aku tidak pingsan. Aku masih bisa merasakan elusan di kepalaku sampai aku tertidur."

"…" Suara tombol berhenti ditekan. Decakan sekilas. Mayuzumi memincingkan mata pada siluet kemerahan di balik tahta tertinggi korporasi Akashi.

"Aku merasa kau sangat antagonis. Main mencium seseorang, tertidur dielus kepalanya, ditidurkan di bangku sementara yang lain di lapangan, lalu kau bahkan melupakannya. Bayangkan kalau orang yang kaucium itu jatuh cinta padamu, dan menyadari setelah semua yang kaulakukan padanya, kau tidak ingat padanya."

Akashi menghela napas pendek agak keras. "Jangan berimajinasi seperti apa yang terjadi di _light-novel_ -mu."

"Itu pengandaian. Dengan tawaran imajinasi darimu, Akashi, maka aku akan membayangkan bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang kaucium antah-berantah, tapi dia mabuk dan main menciummu, lalu dia pingsan dan besoknya, dia tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi. Sempurna."

Akashi bisa memetakan rempah sarkasme selaras ekspresi Mayuzumi yang menyeringai, dingin menghinanya.

"Terima kasih untuk imajinasimu. Aku tersanjung." Akashi mengucapkannya dengan sinisme setimpal.

Dia berinhalasi sekali, kembali memutar kursi rodanya untuk menghadapi pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya—untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya terdistraksi memikirkan seseorang yang dicarinya sejak ia duduk di kelas dua Rakuzan, melirik sekilas Mayuzumi.

"Tadi saat masuk, kau bilang ada yang ingin kaubicarakan padaku."

"Ah, ya. Aku jadi lupa karena kau memberitahukan rahasia sensasionalmu." Mayuzumi menggapai ponselnya sendiri—mengabaikan dengus geli Akashi karena cara bicara frontalnya, mengutak-atiknya sesaat seraya melontar tanya, "Sudah dapat kabar?"

"Kabar apa?" Akashi mengerlingnya datar.

"Tim-tim basket semasa kita sekolah, sepakat untuk menyelenggarakan acara reuni satu minggu lagi."

Mayuzumi tidak terkejut ketika Akashi impuls menegakkan duduknya. Sekali ini, mengingat usianya memang lebih tua dari atasannya, bibirnya mengurva senyum tidak simetris.

" _Speak of the devil here, this is your golden chance_ , Akashi Seijuurou- _ **sama**_."

.

#~**~#

.

Malam itu, terlalu banyak yang terdampar di restoran, klub malam, sekaligus bar yang disewakan oleh pihak penyelenggara acara untuk reuni ini.

Beberapa menghendaki mereka seharusnya berkumpul di tempat tersakral demi mendribble basket, tapi dengan mayoritas entitas menyuarakan bahwa mereka telah memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja untuk berjaya kembali di lapangan, akhirnya toh mereka merayakannya di tempat ini.

Setelah acara bersulang, seluruh tamu undangan makan malam bersama.

Saat itu, Akashi sendiri masih duduk. Berkonversasi antusias—lantaran lama tak bertatap muka—dengan ketiga rekan _Mukan no Gousho_ dan trio juniornya, sementara Mayuzumi hilang dalam bayang-bayang dan baru kembali setelah camilan di meja Rakuzan habis dilahap Nebuya, membisikkan padanya sebagai _pinpointer_ posisi gadis-gadis yang berpotensi dicium olehnya empat tahun lalu.

Akashi mengangguk sekilas. Mibuchi dan Hayama mencecari Mayuzumi pertanyaan. Tidak mengherankan satu meja mereka terkejut mengetahui Mayuzumi terdampar bekerja di korporasi ganyangan keluarga mantan kapten tim basket mereka.

"… kalau memungkinkan, aku ingin memindahkan matahari ke depan pintu kerja Akashi."

"Agar mereka yang menggoda Sei- _chan_ mati terpanggang matahari? Ah, aku setuju."

"Benar, aku tinggal suruh _cleaning-service_ mengelap abu kematian mereka."

"Hahaha! Hik. Kau ini suram sekali, Mayuzumi- _san_. Tapi aneh juga, kenapa mereka bisa berbondong-bondong begitu mencari perhatian Akashi secara masif? Pasti ada sebabnya, 'kan?"

 _Gulped._ Akashi dan Mayuzumi bertukar kerlingan samar. Tidak satu pun dari keduanya akan berbaik hati menceritakan rahasia yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Oi, Hayama, kalau kau lupa, Akashi kan memang selalu digilai perempuan. Lihat kalau dia datang ke kantin sekolah dan para gadis akan berebut untuk di depannya? Eeergh."

" Menjijikkan! Jangan bersendawa keras-keras begitu, Sei- _chan_ persis di depanmu!"

"Tapi, Akashi- _Senpai_ juga lokernya selalu kebanjiran surat cinta setiap hari. Aku iri sekali …. aaargh!"

"Kau terlahir tidak sebagai seseorang yang patut dipuja, Nak."

"Tiap Valentine, loker Akashi- _Senpai_ juga kebanjiran coklat."

"Tiap akhir tahun dan acara-acara sekolah tertentu, Akashi- _Senpai_ kebanjiran ajakan dansa prompt."

"Sekarang, kalian bayangkan semua itu dikombinasi dengan perhatian harian mereka, banjir itu bertransformasi jadi air bah yang tiap hari mesti kuurusi. Tsk."

"Astaga, Mayuzumi- _san_ , kau tabah sekali."

"Oi, Akashi, kenapa kau tidak cari pacar saja?"

Lontaran tanya inosen pemuda yang selincah cheetah itu, serentak menyebabkan atensi termosi pada Akashi yang hanya tersenyum tipis sembari bertopang dagu membiarkan dirinya dijadikan topik percakapan.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk pacaran."

Jawaban klise itu memuaikan respon ekshalasi letih dari seisi tim Rakuzan. Tak ada yang menyanggah. Pada kenyataannya, entitas seorang Akashi memang menjujung tinggi perfeksi. Kehidupannya tersita dengan belajar, belajar, aktivitas dewan sekolah, olimpiade, sesekali membantu korporasi keluarganya, dan ganjaran atas semua kerja kerasnya hanyalah agar ia bisa bermain basket.

"Sekarang kau sudah bekerja, Sei- _chan_. Kau mapan dan tampan—"

"—se-sebentar, Reo- _nee_ , aku merasa—"

"—diam. Sei- _chan_ memang seperti itu jadi kau tidak perlu merasa aneh. Maksudku, dengan semua yang kau miliki, Sei- _chan_ , kau bisa memilih satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang bertekuk lutut padamu. Paling tidak, jadikan siapapun gadis itu sebagai bemper—"

"—bemper betina. Pffth. Oke, kita tidak butuh Yukimaru."

"—astaga, aku belum selesai bicara, Mayuzumi- _san_."

Akashi menggeleng sekilas. Senyum simpatiknya mengembang sekian inci.

"Aku tidak mau menjadikan perempuan manapun sebagai tameng untuk keamananku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan lagi, statusnya tetap berpacaran, aku harus membagi perhatianku padanya. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Jadi, Akashi- _senpai_ itu semacam _crazy-worker_ karena itu mustahil kau berpacaran?" tanya seorang junior yang tengah menggeser gelas minumannya ke tengah meja.

"Tidak usah dia jadi _crazy-worker_ , pekerjaannya memang gila." Mayuzumi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang mereka duduki.

"Gajinya juga gila?" Hayama menyeringai pada senior mereka.

"Sebagai _cleaning service_ mungkin tidak." Mayuzumi balas menyeringai.

"Aku menawarkan kenaikan gaji pada gaji gilamu itu." Akashi melirik tangan kanannya yang refleks mendengus mendengar tawarannya sementara yang lain terbahak-bahak karenanya.

" _Bossy_ sekali dia, 'kan? Cih. Dengar, di reuni ini, itu berarti aku adalah—"

Kompak seluruh junior Rakuzan itu mengangguk-angguk manut. "Mayuzumi- _san_ adalah senior kita semua."

"Oh, begitu." Akashi berpretensi heran dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menegapkan tubuhnya, seringai terentang di wajahnya. "Baiklah, dalam reuni basket ini, perlu diingat, kapten kalian dulu adalah—"

"Hentikan." Mayuzumi menginterupsinya, tenaganya agak berlebih—nyaris membanting—gelas minumannya ke meja. "Baiklah, lupakan soal hierarki."

Tawa kembali meriuhi meja mereka. Tak lama, suasana pesta bersejingkat naik seiring temperature yang memanas. Mengingat legalitas usia mereka saat ini, maka kebanyakan orang saat itu mengapresiasi meriah minuman-minuman beralkohol di bar dan kupu-kupu malam yang berseliweran di antara rimba para lelaki maskulin.

Restoran eksklusif yang dipesan oleh penyelenggara mengapit sebuah bar yang berhadapan dengan lantai dansa dan panggung.

Mereka bisa melihat kegaduhan yang diinisiasi para alumnus Kaijou saat memaksa mantan kapten mereka untuk naik ke panggung dan memetik gitar. Yang memekik girang hanya gadis-gadis manajer mereka karena lagu yang dimainkan begitu romantis.

Ketika Moriyama mengucapkan terima kasih dan nyaris tebar pesona ala Casanova, Kasamatsu—yang dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan marah merasa telah dipermalukan—dengan penuh adab agar tidak terjadi kebiadaban gombal yang membuat mereka semua berjamak muntah, menendang bokong rekan setimnya itu untuk turun dari panggung.

Kise menyambar mike di panggung. Pemuda imitasi matahari itu masih tetap saja riang menyapa mereka semua, dia meminta para pemuda itu untuk turun memanasi lantai dansa. Kemudian sang _perfect copy_ itu menyeret Himuro Tatsuya dan Takao Kazunari untuk naik ke panggung, membantunya memilih lagu sementara ia menjelma sebagai _Disk Joker_ yang menenggelamkan malam pada klimaks euforia.

Seruan antusias bergemuruh dari seluruh penjuru. Sebagian besar yang tidak memiliki kekasih, bergegas beranjak ke lantai dansa. Lampu-lampu disko menebar sinar di sekitar panggung, lampu gemerlap mulai berotasi seiring dengan melodi khas dunia gemerlap berdentam mendera malam.

Hayama melonjak girang mendengar tantangan untuk _shuffle-dance_ yang digaungkan oleh bayangan Midorima Kazunari, sukacita ia menyeret Mibuchi yang mengomel—dan seketika bungkam ketika melihat Hyuga Junpei didorong oleh junior-junior Seirin-nya—serta ketiga juniornya untuk _battle dance_ di arena.

"Aku tidak mau berduaan lagi denganmu setelah hampir sepuluh jam bersama denganmu. Seseorang harus menjaga meja Rakuzan dan itu bukan aku."

Kalimat pamit Mayuzumi yang memakai misdireksi entah kemana tidak Akashi indahkan. Pemuda yang ditinggal sendiri itu menyeringai tipis, berasumsi Mayuzumi lebih suka duduk di kloset toilet yang sepi seraya membaca _light-novel_ dengan cover yang meneriakkan kenaifan ketimbang menggila pada hingar-bingar di ruang utama.

"Kau sendiri, Tuan?"

Akashi melirik sedikit, tiga gadis sekaligus dengan _hotpants_ dan _tank-top_ yang mendisplay terlalu banyak kulit ditaburi bedak pemutih menghampiri meja Rakuzan. Dia duduk sendiri terlalu mencolok layaknya setangkai ranum mawar merah di antara ilalang.

"Tidak."

Akashi kilat berkilah. Dia melihat di antara lekukan gitar Spanyol, dan menemukan huru-hara di lantai dansa serta siluet teman-temannya. Jurus jitu memperdaya wanita, senyum penuh pikatnya terkembang tipis dengan mata memincing perlahan.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong diambilkan lagi _margarita_ dan _taco_?"

"Tentu." Salah seorang pirang bergelombang memilin rambutnya dengan senyum menggoda eksplisit. "Ada lagi yang kauinginkan?"

Akashi tidak menanggapi senyum dari bibir-bibir merah seksi itu. "Segelas air putih juga."

Sesaat ketiganya berdebat untuk menyuruh satu sama lain mengambilkan pesanan Akashi, tapi setelah bernegosiasi, mereka memutuskan untuk mengambilnya bersama karena tidak seorang pun ingin didahului mendapatkan Casanova tersebut.

Akashi menghela napas lega atas kepergian mereka. Ia merasio probabilitas untuk menghindar dari ketiganya.

Apa ia perlu bersembunyi di toilet?

Menggila di lantai dansa dengan tubuh bentur sana bentur sini?

Berkeliaran di bar atau meja-meja lain dengan resiko bertubrukan lagi dengan pelayan penggoda yang siap menjerembabkannya ke ranjang?

Mengungsi ke meja-meja tim basket lain untuk berbasa-basi?

Atau tetap di tempat dan cari cara untuk menakut-nakuti mereka?

 _Speaker super bass_ itu mengguncang seisi ruangan. Letaknya lumayan dekat dengan area meja Rakuzan yang berada di lokasi paling strategis. Persis di sentral antara bar, lantai dansa, dan panggung hiburan. Akashi memetakan posisi meja resto tim-tim lain yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk mengelilingi episentrum kemeriahan.

Alih-alih reuni, Akashi merasa ini pesta untuk melampiaskan kelelahan pekerjaan dan waktu yang mengejar-ngejar mereka dengan deretan aktivitas serta rutinitas monoton yang memuakkan. Dunia bekerja tidaklah semurni masa remaja yang didominasi oleh egoisme dan kelabilan masa menjelang dewasa tersebut.

Kendati pikirannya terbagi antara probabilitas untuk tidak dirangkul oleh kuku-kuku berkuteks merah muda dan hitam, serta impresi pesta dengan keramaian yang kian menjadi, Akashi teringat tujuan utamanya datang ke mari hanya satu.

Ia ingin mencari seseorang yang diciumnya dan objek mimpi-mimpi erotisnya.

Sang bayangan prototype 2 jenis terbaru, alias tangan kanannya, berdalih bahwa Akashi harus mencium semua gadis manajer tim basket dulu yang ada waktu pesta kemenangan Vorpal Sword empat tahun silam.

Mayuzumi bahkan sebelumnya menyiratkan sinisme, jika tidak juga menemukan gadis yang waktu itu ia cium, berarti pilihannya hanya lelaki atau anjing Kuroko.

Akashi menolak probabilitas sinting yang dikemukakan Mayuzumi. Kemungkinan saat itu adanya tim Seirin, Too, dan Shutoku. Perempuan yang hadir saat itu jelas adalah Alex, Momoi, dan Aida Riko. Kalau bukan—

Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya melihat seorang gadis berada di lingkaran Shutoku yang anggotanya sedang berdebat heboh, seorang gadis manis berambut hitam dikuncir dua. Pandangan menajam, mencari tahu apakah gadis itu memiliki resistor yang mungkin membuatnya sesak napas jika Akashi peluk erat.

 _Ba-dump._

Tidak.

Sepertinya tidak.

Siapa dia?

Sepertinya bukan Alex, Momoi Satsuki, ataupun Aida Riko.

Mungkinkah saat itu … Ootsubo Tae?

Akashi tahu seseorang yang dia cium tidak mungkin akan jatuh ke pelukannya bagai lumba-lumba yang jatuh menyongsong dekapan ombak. Dia yang harus mencari tahu sendiri, tidak sebatas menuntas urusan, tapi juga melibas perasaan kandas dan gelontoran hampa yang meretakkan kewarasannya di ambang batas.

Ia menyolidkan determinasinya untuk menemukan entitas yang selama ini menggulungnya dalam gelung desperasi.

Melihat dua dari tiga pelayan bar tersebut masih berada di bar, Akashi berdiri untuk melepas jas hitamnya. Menampakkan kemeja merah yang selaras mata dan rambutnya, merenggangkan sedikit dasi hitam yang dikenakannya, dan menyampirkannya ke sofa.

Ia hendak beranjak—

— _ **Bruk.**_

Seseorang yang oleng tersok, tersenggol orang lain, jatuh ke pelukan Akashi Seijuurou.

Netra magenta monokrom terbeliak saat berhadapan dengan sepasang kerlap-kerlip mungil yang berkilau sayu dalam penerangan remang.

Ceguk.

Akashi mengerjapkan mata. Orang ini ….

"Ungh …"

Bulir keringat bergulir lamat di pelipis yang berbingkai rambut merah. Akashi melihat orang ini yang—disangga olehnya—berada di pangkuannya dengan wajah memerah parah, memiringkan kepala menatapnya sesaat, dan bibir plum tipis sedikit ternganga.

Akashi merasakan sekon berikutnya orang ini terkulai padanya.

"Hei." Akashi menepuk punggung lengannya. Orang ini tidak berkutik. Kerut-kerut tergurat di dahinya.

Akashi pernah bertemu dengannya. Orang ini anggota tim Seirin yang pernah dengan keberanian paling masokis me- _marking_ -nya untuk mengeksekusi rencana melumpuhkan taktik misdireksi Mayuzumi sekaligus _assist_ -Kagami demi menjegalnya.

" _A-ano—"_

Refleks mantan kapten tim Rakuzan itu melengak. Dilihatnya tiga perempuan penyemarak malam itu terpaku kaku di depan meja Rakuzan, melotot kaget melihatnya dan seorang pemuda yang tadi tidak ada di sana.

Seorang perempuan yang mengenakan gaun salem dengan belahan tinggi di paha dan dada meletakkan nampan bersama wanita yang mengenakan _mini-dress_ tanpa lengan. Yang blonde menggigit kukunya, mereka masih ternganga memandangi Akashi dan lelaki yang terkulai dalam pelukannya.

"Ka-kami kira … _well_ , ternyata benar kau tidak seorang diri di sini."

Akashi nyaris membuka mulut hendak mengelak. Tapi hanya matanya yang terkerjap, dan tangannya bergerak membenarkan posisi alumni Seirin ini dalam rengkuhannya. Membiarkan wajah memerah berlabuh pada dadanya—napas orang ini panas menggelitik lehernya, lengan Akashi melingkari pinggang pemuda ini.

Sedikit pretensi—menahan ganjalan perasaan dan kejanggalan familiar ini, Akashi menelisikkan hidungnya perlahan pada helai-helai coklat. Menghirup perlahan wangi khas yang memolusi indera penciumannya, dan pandangannya melembut. Punggung jemari tangan kanannya terangkat, membelai pipi tirus orang ini.

Ketiga perempuan itu menahan napas.

Kalau lelaki, yang kelihatannya tampan dan mapan—dari penampilannya, menolak mereka karena telah memiliki kekasih perempuan, maka tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan. Bisa saja lelaki akan menikung lagi, tidak semua lelaki itu murni sehingga kebutuhannya terpuaskan dengan satu perempuan.

Senyum mereka masih mencapai tulang pipi, tapi tak berharmoni dengan mata. Jika saja pemuda yang tampak seperti emperor dari segala ras pria oriental dan abnormal tertampan itu menggerayangi pemuda aneh ini atau mencuri kecupan panas, mereka mampu menerimanya—dunia hiburan tersituasi dan kondisi dengan fleksibilitasnya termasuk problema mengenai gender sekalipun.

Bibir yang tadi menangkup pinggiran gelas ramping, seksi menyesap vodka itu, kini mengecup ringan ubun-ubun kayu manis pemuda ini. Lihat itu pandangan dari sepasang mata merah yang harusnya berkobar dengan gairah, keterlaluan lembut tatkala empunya mengeratkan pelukan pada pemuda ordinary yang beruntung mendapatkannya!

Panas.

Cemburu. Target mereka adalah lelaki roman yang tampak seperti pemuda setia dengan satu pasangan sumur hidup.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian." Akashi mengerling ketiga perempuan itu sekilas. Tersenyum sebatas formalitas. "Terima kasih karena telah memberikan aku minuman dan makanan ini."

Si pirang mewakili tiga hawa paling kecewa malam ini. "Terima kasih kembali. Selamat menikmati acara reunimu … umm, kami juga akan bersenang-senang." Dia melambai singkat.

Akashi tidak membalas lambaian ketiga perempuan yang lekas berkasak-kusuk buruk tentangnya, selain berekshalasi lega karena masa gawat-darurat telah berganti status jadi aman.

"Fuku, Kawa—hik. Ayo kita bertarung~"

Seruan di dadanya itu membuat Akashi menunduk. Orang ini masih sadar rupanya.

"Bangun." Akashi mendorong pemuda itu untuk bangun. "Maaf karena memakaimu begitu sebagai tameng dan terima kasih kau sudah membantuku."

"Aku yang pasti akan dapat gadis imut—hik. Dan aku duluan yang akan dibawa ke kama—hik." Dia duduk sempoyongan dan terseguk.

Akashi menghela napas pendek lagi. Dia benar-benar mabuk, menggerung dan meracau tidak jelas.

"Hei, kau mabuk."

"—aku, Furihata Kouki, akan menang ronde _battle-dance_ dari kalian dan … hik!" Dia meninjukan kepalan lengannya yang kuyu, lalu ambruk ke meja dengan wajah terbenam dalam saus _cheesy nachos_.

Akashi _speechless_.

Apakah probabilitas digodai ketiga wanita sekaligus yang berintensi meraba-raba tubuhnya lebih baik daripada mengurusi pemuda mabuk dengan belepotan saus keju nachos?

Mantan kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Dia menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa dan mengurut kening yang berkerut terlalu dalam.

Furihata mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Menampakkan remukan remah nachos dan saus keju yang luruh di wajahnya.

Sekalian semprotkan mayoinase, oleskan saus tartar, dan bubuhkan saus pedas, oke, bukannya nachos yang mengundang selera, malah jadi Furihata Kouki yang terlihat lezat untuk disantap.

Akashi menyempitkan fokus hanya pada Furihata seorang yang menoleh kanan-kiri, meraih segelas minuman alkohol, dan mengangsurkannya ke depan hidung Akashi menyebabkan urat di pelipisnya berkedut keras.

"Bersulang untuk kemenanganku!"

Sorakan konyolnya membuat Akashi mengerjap bingung. Tapi orang ini tidak menyodorkan pilihan lain padanya, karena itulah Akashi mengembus napas lagi dan meraih segelas margarita baru. Mendentingkannya pada gelas yang dipegang Furihata.

Akashi menyesap sedikit minuman di gelasnya, menelisik Furihata yang menenggak habis segelas itu. Sepertinya orang ini punya resistensi yang rendah terhadap alkohol, tapi tetap meminumnya.

Dia juga terlihat seperti tipe orang yang takkan tega menolak tawaran minuman atau bisa mengelak dari jejalan alkohol teman-temannya.

"Kau belum turun bertarung." Akashi berkata, menyangka Furihata masih akan diskonek dari percakapan normal. Dia menggeser tempat tisu pada pemuda yang dulu hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan di hadapannya.

"Aku akan—hik—menang." Furihata mengangguk-angguk khidmat.

Pandangannya menyendu—di antara remah nachos dan luruhan saus, ditimpa sinar gemerlap dan remang ruangan. Melankolis siratan di matanya memandang Akashi seraya menarik tisu untuk digigitinya.

"… aku tahu aku tidak akan—ugh—menang dari yang ahli, ta-tapi—hik—paling tidak … aku tidak ingin dibilang ga-gagal _move on_ —hik—melulu oleh mereka."

Akashi mendesis pelan, menarik lepas tisu karena Furihata sepertinya salah mengira itu adalah _taco_ untuk dikunyah. Dia sendiri yang mengambil tisu dan memutuskan untuk duduk mendekat pada Furihata agar bisa membersihkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kau putus cinta?" Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bertanya seperti itu—mungkin hanya basa-basi konversasi, ataupun fokusnya sedikit blur ketika lidah itu perlahan, hampir sensual, menjilati saus keju yang menodai bibirnya.

Furihata membiarkan Akashi mengelapkan tisu di wajahnya yang terasa lengket. Dia menggeleng-geleng, mengerang pelan ketika Akashi memakai tisu yang dibasahi air minum mineral supaya wajahnya tidak lengket dengan sisa-sisa makanan yang melekati wajahnya. Sensasi dinginnya menyegarkan.

"Tidak." Furihata yang berkabut dan kadar kewarasannya jatuh ke titik bifurkasi, kini terekspos wajah tanpa keistimewaan berarti. Matanya dilapis selaput bening panas.

"Aku … tidak bisa lupa seseorang," akunya dengan suara serak.

Akashi sempat mengira bahwa Furihata tipikal orang yang mudah putus cinta sembari meneliti wajahnya, mencari mungkinkah tersisa noda-noda saus keju. Menemukan lumeran kuning lezat di dagu—dan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya pemuda ini cukup atraktif untuk menarik hati para gadis, Akashi menyekanya dengan ibu jari.

"Orang yang kausuka?"

"Tidak."

"Mantan kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah pacaran."

"Jadi kau ini sebenarnya gagal _move on_ dari siapa?" Akashi mengganti tisu lagi dan beralih membersihkan helai kecoklatan, menyayangkan karena wangi khasnya jadi tercemar aroma kezu mozzarella.

"… dari orang yang aku tidak akan pernah menang darinya." Furihata mengeluh lesu.

"Itu terdengar rumit. " Akashi menggeser serakan lembut kecoklatan untuk membersihkan kening Furihata, wajah polos Furihata terekspos padanya. Menggemaskan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai kau gagal move on dan tidak bisa melupakannya, hm?"

"… dia menciumku."

Gerakan Akashi terhenti.

Emperorr muda itu tergemap mendengar jawaban Furihata. Ketika ia menatap orang yang wajahnya dengan baik hati—dan anomali—ia bersihkan, pendar di mata Furihata begitu familiar dan menyesakkannya untuk berinhalasi.

"Aku tidak bisa lupa ciumannya."

Mata semerah mega dan mata sewarna bumi musim panas bersinggungan.

Ironis, betapa hening berdesing melingkupi mereka, padahal atmosfer mengelam dengan hingar-binar yang menggelegar terjerumus warna-warni diskotik.

Suara MC menyerukan lagu berikutnya.

"Aku lihat dia ada di sini—hik. Entah dia tidak melihatku, atau—hik—tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya padaku waktu itu."

Furihata memutuskan tautan pandang mereka dengan meneguk segelas alkohol lagi, melengos, lalu bangkit susah payah, Akashi memapahnya agar tidak jatuh tersungkur.

"Pokoknya—hik, aku akan bertarung dengan Fuku dan Kawa, dan melupakannya, dan bersenang-senang, dan—"

Akashi terkejut ketika tangannya digamit Furihata, ditarik untuk turun ke lantai dansa yang padat dengan orang-orang. Mengingat Furihata yang disenggol sedikit bisa tumbang seketika—atau refleks aneh, Akashi menjaganya supaya tidak terjatuh.

Pengusaha sekaligus CEO termuda itu bisa merasakan hunjaman lampu sorot warna-warni dan gemerlapnya yang remang.

Ada impresi yang mendecit hati Akashi, melihat sesekali sinar lampu sorot menjilati pemuda yang mulai bergerak selaras dengan dentam musik. Entah itu garis bibirnya, sisi wajahnya, tak sengaja jilatan cahaya melintasi bagian tubuhnya. Atau—

Furihata berbalik, cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut, berseru padanya, "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

—rinai cahaya di matanya, mungil, seperti pijar kunang-kunang.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, bilang saja—hik. Pergilah—"

Akashi tidak menyadari bagaimana keras debar jantungnya menandingi hentakan melodi sugestif, dan derasnya adrenalin. Feromonnya bergelagak merespons kuaran hormon pemuda di hadapannya.

Ia tidak bisa? Akashi lekas menggulung lengan kemeja krimsonnya sampai sebatas siku, seringai terkurva di wajahnya.

Akashi Seijuurou bukannya tidak bisa mencicipi temperatur tinggi dunia gemerlap. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa. Tapi toh pesta _prompt_ di Rakuzan selalu ada pesta semacam ini atau dia tidak pernah mencoba melakukannya.

Dulu dia menetapkan limit untuk semua itu. Tapi kali ini usianya tidak memprevensinya untuk mengonsumsi alkohol ataupun menanggapi tantangan untuk merapatkan tubuhnya pada goyangan badan sugestif yang terlalu invitatif.

Ini pengaruh alkohol.

Akashi tidak berpikir dirinya maupun Furihata—semua orang yang hadir di acara reuni ini dan terlarut dalam erotika pesta—patut menyalahkan alkohol. Ia tidak mencoba untuk menganalisis, bahwa dari dulu ia punya toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol, kalau begitu kenapa dulu dia bisa begitu mabuk.

Mabuk berat sehingga otak yang menyimpan _roll film_ memorinya disfungsi.

Mungkin ketika tangan gemetar Furihata merambat di dadanya, lamat menarik dasinya, menuju kancing di kerah lehernya dan membukanya, menatapnya begitu sayu dan pinggul (mungkin di bawahnya lagi) menggoda lingkup lengannya, Akashi pikir bukan hanya Furihata atau orang lain saja yang mabuk.

Kerongkongan sang pemuda berambut merah kering, kemarau, ketika Furihata memainkan kancingnya, lalu menekuk lututnya perlahan-lahan mengikuti tempo musik yang melambat. Pinggulnya seperti bandul, mengayun sensual kanan-kiri. Tangannya seperti alat untuk menyetrika baju, menggosoknya panas dari luar kemeja.

Akashi merespons semua itu dengan melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Furihata, menariknya mendekat hingga badan mereka berhimpit, lalu melepaskannya. Ketika orang-orang mulai berseru, meracau, berteriak layaknya orang hangover, ia mulai beraksi menyelarasi tempo up-beat musik.

Bila Furihata agak kuyu meninjukan kepalan lengan pada udara yang diselubungi beratnya bau alkoho dan adiktifitas tensi seksual ketimbang yang lainnya, maka Akashi ada di sana untuk menggenggam tangannya menggapai udara.

Selagi mata merahnya membakar kurva jenjang leher pemuda di hadapannya—berkilau karena liquid garam kristal diterpa lampu gemerlap, Akashi mengafirmasi satu hal. Semburat seemas senja bergemerlap di rongga mata kirinya.

Dari dulu, Akashi benci dipandang rendah; dilihat dari atas ke bawah. Baik secara denotasi maupun konotasi.

Kini Akashi menautkan keningnya dengan dahi Furihata. Familiar, terlalu familiar dan menyakitkan terbitnya perasaan menyenangkan karena pandangan mereka sejajar. Furihata agak rendah sedikit, dan Akashi merasa semua sempurna.

Furihata tidak ingat ketika tubuhnya diputar Akashi. Mendengkur pelan, lega, tatkala kepalanya bersandar di bahu tegap. Ada lengan yang melingkari sepanjang pingang dan perutnya, menyusupi kausnya, membelai lambat di sana sehingga ia meremang hebat, mendesah lamat.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang lekat oleh keringat itu membentangkan lehernya karena kecupan dari bibir itu terlalu toksikal. Giginya seperti taring ditancapkan ke arterinya dan menjejalkan ekstasi, mencengkeram lengan yang menjaganya untuk tidak terhempas benturan binal orang lain.

Didengarnya erangan panas, amat dekat di telinga dan membuat relungnya berdenyar dengan sensasi familiar, ketika tubuh bagian belakangnya menggesek tubuh bagian belakang seseorang yang tengah mengulum entah celah mana di lehernya. Furihata menggigit bibir karena erangan itu keras, jauh lebih keras, menyengat dirinya lebih daripada gema musik sugestif di sekitar mereka.

"Hei."

Suara paraunya bersinergis dengan stimulus remasan panas di pangkal paha, merambat seduktif ke pantatnya yang terus menubruk bagian spesifik tertentu.

"Hngh!"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang menciummu?"

Furihata membuka matanya. Tidak melihat apapun selain lampu gemerlap yang berputar, berputar, berputar dan naik-turun gelombang manusia di sekeliling mereka. Tertawa yang tersedak erang ketika benturan keras dari belakang, dari yang keras, menyodok bongkah bokongnya.

Furihata diputar dalam pelukannya sehingga ketika badan bagian depan mereka berfriksi keras, nikmat, Furihata merintih tak tahan seraya menjambak perlahan rambut merah keunguan—efek sistem lampu gemerlap.

"Aku melihatnya tertawa dengan teman-temannya."

"Kau membencinya?" bisik seduktif segaris bibir pendosa membuat pandangan Furihata berkunang.

"Nnh." Furihata menggeleng-geleng tak fokus lagi. "Aku takut padanya."

Furihata bisa merasakan entitas ini mendekapnya erat. Lelah dengan aksi seksi orang ini yang bergerak bersamanya mengarungi musik dan distopia lantai dansa, mata orang ini menyiratkan gelora yang tidak Furihata mengerti, melumatnya, dan membuatnya menggigil menginginkan entitas enigmatis ini lebih dari apapun.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

Bibir yang membayangi bibirnya menyebabkan Furihata gemas. Matanya menyipit pada mata merah magenta yang menyekatnya kalkulatif nan seduktif. Kesungguhan dan keinginan pada roman wajah serius Akashi mendidihkan hasrat keduanya.

Furihata mengalungkan lehernya pada Akashi yang tertegun sejenak.

Furihata tepat dalam pelukannya—tidak ada hambatan atau tekanan yang membuat Akashi sesak.

Ada geletar debar elektris ketika dada mereka berbenturan dan mendera satu sama lain dengan akselarasi denyut yang sama. Debar eratik mereka.

Ketika Akashi menciumnya kemudian dan Furihata lekas membuka bibir, membiarkan dirinya meraup segala hal yang bisa dijarahnya dari Furihata, perasaan familiar ini menoreh pedih pada hati keduanya.

Familiar.

Akashi akhirnya tahu siapa yang dicarinya selama ini. Tidak pernah sama dengan gadis manapun. Karena bukan seorang gadis.

"Ah—Akashi …"

Burai rintihannya mendobrak blokade kabut yang mengecam memoarnya untuk tak mengingat.

Akashi tidak peduli dengan Furihata yang mengacak rambutnya penuh gairah, ia menyibak kaus yang menghalanginya dari areola keras yang menantang hingga menggelitiknya dari balik kemeja. Jemarinya merangsang dengan memilinnya lembut dengan ibu jari, satu kaki di antara kedua paha yang terbuka, sehingga Furihata menggelinjang panas dalam pelukannya.

Akashi akhirnya tahu, kerlap-kerlip mungil yang dilihatnya—bukan karena ia pusing dengan entah masakan beracun atau alkohol malam itu—bukanlah bintang atau kunang-kunang. Melainkan mata berpupil mungil yang berkaca-kaca nikmat, cahaya yang tidak terlupakan karena terefleksi hanya di mata magenta Akashi.

Musik berganti. Transformasi drastis dari khas disko punk pada jazz yang romantis. Entah gadis manajer mana atau siapa yang berhasil menendang Kise—dari tahta sebagai _Disk Joker_. Berganti dengan seorang penyanyi wanita bersuara menakjubkan.

Musik dan suara jazzy solois wanita pirang itu—yang tadi menghampiri Akashi—meneriakkan halo romantika.

Akashi tersengal melepaskan ciuman panas yang gurih seperti saus keju nachos, yang keras seperti alkohol, yang adiktif seperti pertama kali mereka bercumbu, menjilat tipis saliva dari wajah dengan rasa seperti saus keju. Pandangannya sedemikian lembut membuat Furihata merintih malu, menyembunyikan diri di ceruk lehernya. Irama friksi mereka memelan mengikuti ketukan melodi.

Furihata tidak menanggapi Akashi. Musik ini mengulur sulur-sulur kantuk yang menjeratnya. Mungkin juga wangi maskulin yang mengambang di ruang penciumannya, membuainya untuk bersandar pada kesesakan yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakannya.

Akashi menyadari Furihata menginjak limitnya. Dia menghujani leher dan selangka Furihata dengan ciuman ringan, memejamkan mata, memeluk Furihata erat-erat yang menggumamkan namanya—tak peduli lagi pada publik.

"Aku … menang pertarungan, 'kan, Fuku, Kawa?" lirih Furihata yang tak lagi terseguk.

Akashi tertawa, mungkin dengan sayang yang mulai berkembang, berbisik, "Aku yang menang."

Kecupan terakhir begitu dalam, belaian lembut di kepala serta punggungnya, dan Furihata tidak mengigat apapun lagi.

.

#~**~#

.

Ketika Furihata membuka mata karena sinar matahari pagi gemas menelusup melalui sela-sela matanya, dia mengerang karena vertigo menyerang. Berusaha duduk kendati bintang-bintang bertaburan memenuhi ruang pandangnya.

Tim Seirin menggelepar di ruang tamu Kagami.

Astaga, apa yang terjadi semalam?

Yang Furihata ingat hanyalah paruh awal reuni, ia masih ingat tertawa-tawa berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya, ajakan bertarung battle-dance oleh kedua sahabatnya. Tantangan minum alkohol dan siapa yang paling tahan. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat lagi, dia ke kamar mandi, menunggu giliran _battle-dance_ , dan—

Apa?

Apa lagi?

Furihata membuka, mengatup, membuka, mengatup, mata dan bibir. Ia tidak juga pulih. Ibu jarinya meraba bibirnya yang agak perih. Ia mencelos.

Mungkinkah semalam akhirnya ia berciuman dengan seseorang?

Furihata berusaha mengingat. Tapi memelototi wajah teman-temannya yang terlelap nyenyak pasca _hangover_ tidak menjadi _amplifier_ bagi memorinya untuk mengeruk kenangan kemarin malam.

Mungkin semalam ia ikut _battle-dance_ dengan seseorang. Ada lagu favoritnya yang cheesy mungkin dinyanyikan. Ada seseorang bersamanya semalam. Lalu karena terlalu berbahaya bagi mereka untuk pulang ke kediaman masing-masing, mungkin Hyuga atau Aida memutuskan untuk mereka semua menginap di rumah Kagami.

"Aaargh!" Furihata berguling di lantai ruang tamu Kagami, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi karena tidak bisa ingat. "Ah, sudahlah!" Dia mendengus sebal, percuma saja kalau dipaksa untuk mengingat.

Mungkin sudah takdirnya untuk amnesia kejadian kemarin malam. Lagipula dia tidak terbangun di ranjang dengan seorang wanita di sisinya. Ia baik-baik saja, sayang sekali.

Sempoyongan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, ia terbeliak horror melihat refleksinya di sana. Ruam-ruam merah baik yang tipis ataupun keterlaluan kentara, mewarnai kanvas kulitnya.

Furihata gemetar merabanya. Kemudian beranjak ke bibirnya yang termuai sempurna. Barulah dirasakannya pedih di putingnya yang menggesek kausnya.

Apa yang terjadi di penghujung malam?

Bisakah Furihata menyekat pikirannya bahwa kemarin ia hanya bertandang ke reuni, meminum segelas-dua gelas alkohol, bernyanyi dan berdansa sedikit menggila, serta benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi?

Sorot mata kolong langitnya tak lagi solid. Furihata merasa bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang digodam sakit.

… _mungkinkah Akashi Seijuurou yang menciumnya lagi?_

Ia menggigil mengingat entitas terenigmatis dalam mozaik kehidupannya saat ini. Mencelos menyadari betapa eratik debar jantungnya, dan kalor merambati pipinya.

Memutar keran air dan membasuh wajahnya yang lengket, berbau seperti keju dan minuman keras. Usai mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, melihat sembab wajahnya, bibirnya, ruam merah yang signifikan terekspos, memang asumsinya meliar tertambat pada pemilik mata magenta yang menjarah tiga perempat waktu Furihata selama empat tahun belakangan untuk memikirkannya.

Seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga saat ini.

"Hah. Mana mungkin."

 _(Furihata Kouki membalikkan badan, tak melihat refleksi dirinya mengulas senyum pilu menyadari hampa di hatinya karena berekspetasi untuk diingat, dan semalam yang bersamanya , menciumnya seakan tak ada lagi hari esok adalah Akashi Seijuurou.)_

 **.**

 _ **Owari**_

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Untuk Ai-Di-ku tersayang, selamat ulang tahun. *peluk erat* Maafkan sememu ini yang tidak sanggup membanting hapenya yang nggak mau nyala-nyala meski hanya mau mengucapkan HBD padamu, kegagalannya meminjam modem dari Masnya, kesibukanku yang hectic rough chaos pengen bikin gantung diri, dan bikin dirimu sibuk sendiri ngurus CABE sama calon anak baru. /woe/**

 **But, dear, I won't say sorry for this cliffie-ending nor I didn't put any pure sour lemon here. *senyum Casanova mode* #diinjek**

 **Ai, moga PKL dan TA-mu lancar, cepet lulus, hape bisa naik kelas, bisa beli keyboard baru, terus mengelarkan hutang fic (KAMU JUGA. TERUTAMA KAMU, LIGHT), tetep jadi uke kalem tsun-dere-dere-der, panjang umur, bahagia selalu, ah ... I always wish you all the best. 8"DDD**

 **Aku milih dari sekian banyak drafts kira-kira fic mana yang mau kukasih padamu. Yang lain terlalu klise drama, jadi aku pilih fic ini meski awalnya cuma mau bikin: "Vorpal Sword menang, terus keracunan masakan Aida, mabuk, berantem, main basket, dan Akashi yang hangover cium Furi tapi besok paginya pas bangun dia malah gak inget. Terus akhirnya Akashi kena karma, Furi cium dia dan gantian Furi yang lupa."**

 **ah iya, untuk LeChi, meski udah lama lewat juga, saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi untuk CAFEIN. /lovestruck/ Semoga jadi tempat berpulang LeChi selalu. *wide smile***

 **.**

 _ **And see you latte~**_

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

.

 _ **Sweet smile,**_

 **Light of Leviathan**


End file.
